kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-114
Summary Yuta wonders who the pretty sura is, and notices he is unable to use insight on her even though she appears relatively weak. He tries to chat, but she only stands in silence. Maruna suddenly appears, yelling at the woman to stop. When Yuta hears the name "Samphati", she immediately charges at him. He quickly backs off as she stomps her foot, causing a chunk of the mountain beneath them to crumble away. Yuta realizes that she suppressed her strength, but wonders why she chose not to use her full power right away. As she smirks at him, he decides to run. Maruna tries to intervene, but Yuta vanishes in a red blur. At first Maruna thinks Samphati did something to Yuta, but she denies it, saying that he escaped. Maruna is astonished that his brother had a hidden skill, while Samphati tells him it is his fault for letting Yuta escape. He protests that he was unaware of that particular skill, but she says he would have recognized it if he ever fought Taraka. Samphati points out that since Yuta's development, he has hardly any Garuda traits left, so they must stop him before he becomes a more powerful monster. For now, she just wants to know where he could have gone, and Maruna should have some idea. As Lutz's group travels through a desert, Ran complains because they are out of the day's allotment of hoti vayu spells, particularly because it took his brother only a day to travel from Eloth to Kalibloom. Lutz points out that most of the magicians from his original group are now in Rindhallow. Ran then asks his brother if he found out why the Hide of Bondage had taken a hold of the scarf. Lutz reveals that he had tried to alter it again a few days ago, but the result was not apparent until the Hide went for the scarf. Ran teases him for failing to alter it twice now, but now complains that they have to wait another month. Lutz asks why he is in a hurry to get it back to Asha, and Ran explains that he wants his deal with her to come to an end quickly. Ran then calls Lutz incompetent, who retaliates by creating a ball with hoti brahma and smacking his brother in the head with it. Lutz then says Rana was right when she said that Ran only listens if you hit him. Ran angrily protests, saying that hitting is cute when she does it, but definitely not him... Suddenly, Yuta appears and hugs Ran from behind, mistaking him for Leez. Ran and the entire group are shocked at the sight of a sura lovingly holding Ran, who asks him if he could let go of him. Back on the transport ship, one of the employees asks if there was an issue with the storage room because of some beeping sounds that were heard there. Claude's package appears to be the source of the sound. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 1, 2014): * (thumbnail - desert): Today is really cold (in South Korea). Since the weather in reality is cold, I should make the webtoon background very sunny... * (mountain collapsing): The poor forest is being destroyed! If you get kicked by Samphati, it would be funny. (Seriously, Currygom?) * (Maruna/Samphati/Yuta): The layout is crooked like this (but spread out in the webtoon) because I'm drawing the scenes with the printed volumes in mind. I'm trying to make the characters fit in square pages, so I'm dividing the scene layout like this diagonally. * (transport ship): The backgrounds for the transport ship keeps changing. I can't reuse them like the motionless backgrounds for a building, and I have to redraw them every time! Oh... Hehehe...hehehehehehehehe (Insanity, Currygom?) 2-114 Samphati and Yuta.png|die! 2-114 Maruna and Samphati.png|why? 2-114 fly Air Gandharva.png|high in the sky Notes * It is unknown if Samphati hiding her strength is similar to Yuta hiding his transcendental value with his sword/belt. * Lutz mentions that the Hide of Bondage was originally used to capture suras. Recall that Riche Seiran explained that the Hide was drawn to the being with the highest transcendental value within its area of effect. It is not currently known if it has the same purpose after two modifications, and/or if the scarf retains a high transcendental value without Yuta around, or if the Hide was activated for other reasons (like a mother-son reunion of sorts?). References